The Ticklish Slumber Party
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Golide, Biena, and Preza plan a slumber party, but it wouldn't be complete without a visit from a very special tickle monster. :) Done as a request for a guest and guestsurpirse. :)


**A guest and guestsurprise asked for this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Preza and Jocu belong to guestsurprise. Biena belongs to newbienovelistRD. Goldie belongs to me.**

* * *

 **The Ticklish Slumber Party**

Goldie giggled as she pushed back some of the furniture in the living room with Preza's help. "This is going to be so awesome!" She said.

"I agree," said Preza, one of Goldie's best friends. They were having a slumber party and had invited Biena, who accepted and had gone out on a pizza run while the other two set up the living room. "Got any good movies?"

"Oh, yeah," Goldie said as they went over to the movie case and pulled out several movies, picking a few they wanted to watch and deciding to let Biena pick too, that way they could all enjoy the movies. Soon, they heard Biena's car in the driveway. "She's here."

"Let's go get those pizzas," Preza said as they headed out to help their friend carry the pizza boxes and they found three boxes of chocolate lava cakes with the pizza too. "Oh, Biena! You got the lava cakes!" She exclaimed happily.

Goldie grinned. "How did you know that Preza and I loved lava cakes?" She asked.

Biena beamed. "I didn't, but I know how much you girls love chocolate, so I thought I'd get those and I picked up a fourth pizza and box of lava cakes just in case," she said.

"In case of what?" Preza asked curiously.

Biena looked around and lowered her voice. "In case a certain red, four-armed person decides to pop by for a visit," she whispered.

Goldie gasped slightly in understanding before she giggled, realizing she was talking about Jocu, their dear friend who was also a mischievous, playful tickle monster. "Well, if he did come, we'd have to pull him into our slumber party and give him a makeover!" She said teasingly.

Biena laughed. "Well, he better not invade our slumber party," she said. "It's a girls-only party."

Goldie giggled. "You know that won't stop him," she said.

"What are you two talking about?" Preza asked curiously.

"Oh, a good friend of ours," Biena responded.

In his realm, Jocu was listening and grinning as he heard the girls talk about a slumber party. "Hmm, a slumber party and apparently they aren't going to invite me?" He asked with a knowing smile as he listened to Biena playfully say that he better not invade the party and Goldie teasingly saying they'd give him a makeover. Knowing they were playing, he got a mischievous smile on his face, especially seeing Preza was there too. "Look out, girls," he said as his eyes gleamed. "For this will be a sleepover you will always remember."

* * *

The girls were in the living room, having changed into their pajamas. Goldie wore a black, over-sized Transformers shirt and black yoga pants while Biena wore a black shirt with blue yoga pants and Preza wore a pink shirt with matching yoga pants. They were currently deciding on which movie to watch and finally selected a favorite action movie and slipped it into the video player, settling down with pizza and soda to watch the movie.

Jocu, seeing they were focused on the movie, smiled and teleported himself to Goldie's living room, sneaking up behind the girls and tickling Preza's feet gently so that she wouldn't suspect him right away.

Preza giggled as her feet her feet were gently tickled. "Biena, cut that out," she giggled.

"Cut what out?" Biena asked in confusion from beside her.

Preza now looked confused. "Goldie?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The blonde-haired girl replied.

"Are you tickling my feet?"

Goldie shook her head. "I'm over on Biena's other side, hon," she replied.

"Then who's tickling my feet?" Preza asked, making them all freeze, but before they could turn to see who was behind them, Jocu pounced gently on Preza, tickling her sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed before looking over her shoulder to see Jocu grinning at her and she gasped in shock, making him stop as he sensed she was afraid. Her eyes were wide. "It...It can't be," she said softly.

Jocu smiled gently. "But it is, Preza," he said with a gentle smile.

Goldie looked confused. "Preza, what is it?" She asked.

The younger girl looked at her. "He's real," she said. "Jocu."

Biena was confused before her eyes widened. "Preza, did you create him?" She asked.

She nodded and Goldie and Biena smiled before hugging her. "So we have you to thank for giving us a friend who tickles us to cheer us up," Goldie said.

Preza's shock wore off and she looked at them. "How long have you known Jocu?" She asked.

"For a while," Biena answered. "We've even met his family. They're all very nice and tickle us whenever we need it."

"Speaking of which," Jocu said with a grin and raising his hands, wiggling his fingers. "You three need a good tickle right now."

Preza squealed as Jocu playfully tickled her stomach while he tied both Biena and Goldie up gently in his tails and the tips of the tails tickling their necks to make them giggle.

"So you girls are having a slumber party, hmm?" He asked with a smile. "And if I invaded, you were going to give me a makeover, hmm?"

"WE WERE JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOKING!" Biena cried out through her laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOCU!" Goldie laughed as she squirmed to get away, but was trapped. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

He chuckled, pausing the tickle torture to give them a moment to catch their breaths. "I'll stop if you girls allow me to join you and allow me to tickle each of you for five minutes," he said with a grin.

The girls giggled, knowing that he would tickle them anyway, but they looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, you can stay, you mischievous monster," Biena said without heat.

"I think Goldie should be tickled first!" Preza said quickly.

"Hey!" Goldie retorted without heat.

Jocu chuckled. "Oh, no. I'm tickling all three of you girls at once," he said, pulling them all towards him and hugging them to his chest while slipping three of his hands under their nightshirts to tickle their stomachs.

The three girls giggled uncontrollably and laughed even harder when Jocu's tails came into the mix and began tickling their belly buttons and he blew playful raspberries into their necks. "Ah, listen to that beautiful laughter," he said with a chuckle as he gazed at the girls fondly.

Preza giggled and went to reach for Jocu's ears to tickle him back, but he gave her a playful warning glare. "Tickle me and I'll eat up that cute little stomach of yours," he said teasingly.

She quickly decided to not tickle him as she knew he would keep his word, though she didn't mind tickles from him. Finally, Jocu let the three girls up and they were a heap of giggles as they hugged him and he held them in a warm hug as they recovered. "Looks like Biena made a good call on picking up another pizza and another order of lava cakes," Goldie said.

Biena giggled. "I told you he'd come," she said.

"You did," the blonde-haired girl said. "Though honestly, I was hoping Jocu would come tonight."

"Really?" He asked in surprise. "May I inquire why?"

Goldie looked at Biena, who nodded. "Goldie and I had a hard week at work along with Preza," she said. "That's why we decided to have a sleepover to start off the weekend right and...we knew that our slumber party would catch your attention and were hoping you'd surprise us with a visit."

Jocu smiled. "I love surprising you girls anytime," he said before he began tickling them again, making them laugh as he had them in a heap of happy giggling and laughter once more before they all settled down to watch the movies they had selected.

By the time the third movie was about to end, the girls were beginning to nod off. Seeing this, Jocu turned off the television and smiled as he tucked the girls into each of their sleeping bags and Goldie motioned to a spare sleeping bag nearby. "For you," she said softly as she was almost asleep.

Smiling at her thoughtfulness, he joined the girls, who he could now see where struggling to stay awake. He leaned over and gently kissed Preza's head. "Good night, little one," he said softly, watching as she fell asleep.

He kissed Biena's forehead next. "Good night, little one," he said to her.

"Night, Jocu," she replied as she fell sound asleep too.

Jocu then turned to Goldie and kissed her forehead. "Good night, little one," he said, fondness filling him as he watched the three girls fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Jocu," Goldie whispered as she then floated to dreamland.

The tickle monster gazed at them fondly. "I'm lucky to know you girls," he said. "You three are true friends."

With that, he also fell sound asleep, a smile on his face as night settled in.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
